Kid Slade, Gunfighter Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Grat Cosmo * Ute Cosmo Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Slade, Gunfighter | Synopsis2 = Kid Slade is knocked out by an outlaw named Ute who plants gold stolen from a stage coach, leaving Kid Slade to get caught. His arrest brings governor Anson Clinton to the region to see for himself. The evidence is against Kid Slade as the man who robbed the coach was also an expert at the cross draw as Kid Slade. With political pressure mounting due to Slade already being pardoned by the governor, Clinton has no choice but to seek appropriate punishment for Slade. However after the governor leaves, Kid Slade breaks out of his cell when a guard gets too close to deliver him food. Kid Slade then recovers his horse Eagle then flees across the Mexican border. There Kid Slade spends the next few weeks trying to find the man responsible. In a saloon he recognizes the scent of one of the men he attacked. Ute and his men then flee, but spotting them slipping out, Kid Slade follows after them. He easily rounds up the gang, but he realizes that they aren't smart enough to have plotted out this entire plan, so the Kid purposely leaves Ute's bonds loose so he will escape. Sure enough, Ute takes the bate and Kid Slade follows after him. The Kid then follows Ute back to the United States and right to the office of the governor, there he catches Ute with the the mastermind behind the plot: Anson Clinton's assistant Frank Warren. Having caught the two red handed, Kid Slade clears his name and celebrates with Anson and his daughter, who remembers Kid Slade as the man who saved her life and burned his hands in the process. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Ute Cross * Frank Warren Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Kid Slade, Outlaw | Synopsis3 = Kid Slade rides into Docktown where he sees it live up to its reputation as a brawling town as two men fight it out in the middle of the street. He meets with Sheriff Beham to discuss some questions that the governor has for him on behalf of the citizens. Kid Slade meets with the lawmen, the fighters, and the other locals to hear how the regular citizens wish the fighters to stay on their side of town and not take their brawls into the other part of town and that Kid Slade is to stay as marshal for the region to keep the peace. However, the best brawler, a man named Bull, does not like gunmen and considers Kid Slade a coward because he uses guns over his fists. Kid Slade takes on the job as marshal for the area and soon learns that there are tensions between Bull who owns the local gambling hall, Art Mace who owns a lot of land as well as the bank, and Doone who owns all the saloons in town. Kid Slade's first step as marshal is to outlaw street brawls. This leads to Bull, Mace, and Doone to set their sights to eliminate the Kid. However when their assassination attempt fails due to his fast draw, Bull challenges him to a fight. Sure enough Kid Slade proves his mettle by not only knocking out Bull in a fight, but also Doone and Art Mace, cleaning up the town in one single brawl. | Appearing3 = * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Bull * Doone * Art Mace Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Beware the Wyoming Kid! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | StoryTitle5 = Kid Slade, Gunfighter | Synopsis5 = Kid Slade comes across a wagon train that is being attacked by Apaches, leaving him puzzled due to the fact that they signed a treaty with the settlers in the region. With the Kid's assistance the wagon train is able to fight off the attackers, sending the Apache warriors fleeing. When one among the wagon train suggests that they go after the Apaches, the Kid chimes in warning them that they should wait until night to do so as they would be open for an ambush in the night. The wagon boss tells Kid Slade to mind his business, but the Kid quells the dissent by knocking out the lone rabble rouser. The Kid points out that it could not be the main Apache tribe, suggesting that the attackers were likely renegades under the command of a Apache warrior named Pinto. It is then that the wagon boss recognizes him as Kid Slade, and not knowing that the Kid has been pardoned and is working as an undercover US Marshal, tells Kid Slade to be get lost as they do not need the help of an outlaw gunslighter. He then knocks out the wagon boss and tells those gathered that they will be safer to travel at night as the Apaches do not attack in the dark. That night Kid Slade leads a posse out to find the renegades, of the men selected is Ken Forde, a man whose name Kid Slade recognizes but cannot place. Forde has no interest in talking to the Kid, especially on the matter of the Apache attackers being renegades working outside of the main tribe. Kid Slade tries to preach to him that there are good and bad men everywhere, regardless of their race. When they come across the Apache village, Kid Slade stops Forde from attacking it. Instead he has the posse meet with chief Cochise who agrees to help by lending them his son Fontana their best tracker. With the help of Fonata they come across Pinto's camp and Forde is shocked to see Bull Benton, the wagon leader meeting with Pinto. Who has secretly been offering to trade guns with Pinto and his minions. With the help of his posse, Kid Slade then quickly take down Bull and his confederates and take them into custody. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * ** Pinto * Bull Benton Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}